


the spicy bis get stuck inside

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, brooke is a useless lesbian, college au i guess? if you squint?, for some reason this ended up really well?, i wrote this in a 25 minute sprint, jake can’t plan and is also super gay, just them in quarantine, wow i’m writing spicybis, zoom calls and pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: self explanatoryi tried so hard to make the title rhyme ngl
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	the spicy bis get stuck inside

Rich woke up with the sun shining annoyingly on his face, plus he was super hot since it was so hot outside and he’d fallen asleep in his clothes that night. But once he rolled over, his sour mood instantly lightened when he saw Jeremy. The light hit his freckles adorably, and as he peeked an eye open, the soft blue was just unbelievably amazing and Rich could feel himself melting.

“Happy summer, babe.” he said softly, his voice crackly from having just woken up. He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek gently before climbing out of bed. Rich groaned.

“Stayyyy...” he mumbled tiredly.

“Heyy..” Jeremy shot back, smiling. “You can’t seduce me, Goranski.” Rich sighed, still in disbelief that this amazing snack of a boy loved his dumbass. He rolled over to grab his phone, where he had a text from Brooke.

babblingbrooke: dude help Christine is like super cute

richie-rich: god ur such a lesbian

babblingbrooke: so what help me she’s singing helpless and i have never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life okeklasnodcnjdfh

richie-rich: join in  
that song’s romantic as hell so do the rap part

babblingbrooke: ok thx 

Rich laughed slightly to himself before switching off his phone and heading downstairs. He could smell something cooking. Despite Jeremy’s clumsiness, he was a decent cook. As Rich entered the kitchen, he noticed that his boyfriend was making pancakes and bacon, and the smaller boy’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Looks good, Jere!” he complimented, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist from behind. Jeremy just smiled and set the plates down on the table, and Rich switched on the TV. Being stuck inside the house wasn’t terrible when you had a cute boyfriend there with you, and you were getting on a zoom call with all your friends at 10 am. The time was Jake’s awful planning, because as much as Rich loved his bro(no homo) he couldn’t plan to save his life.

Rich and Jeremy were the first to join Jake in the call, Rich making a dumb face as Jeremy set up the camera. Jake waved, giggling a little bit. “Yo, Rich. Yo, Jere.” he said, as Michael joined the call.

“Hey, morons.” he greeted, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Hey, cute moron.” Jake laughed.

Christine had a huge smile as she joined her friends. “Greetings and salutations, everyone!” she exclaimed. “How’s everyone doing so far?” 

Michael snickered. “Judging by the interesting ‘purple makeup’ Jeremy’s got on, some of us better than others.” Jeremy went bright red.

“Yeah we bi, keep scrolling.” Rich joked, kissing Jeremy on the cheek. “We should really be talking about Jake and Michael here.” “What’s the story?” 

“The story is Michael’s a flirty little shit.” Jake chimed in, shooting a dirty look at his camera that was obviously intended for the other teen. Michael just smirked mischievously.

“As soon as we can have social contact again, you guys are getting punched.” came Chloe’s voice from Rich’s laptop. “Seriously, you all are so gay.”

Jenna’s voice rang in next. “Guys, is dating your best friend gay?” she asked in a terrible impression of Chloe. Chloe laughed.

“If it is, then I don’t wanna be straight.” Brooke added, glancing at Christine, who flushed. 

“Same.” said Jeremy, tossing his arm around Rich. He grinned.

The group talked for about another hour before Jake ended the call and Jeremy headed upstairs to take a shower. Rich’s phone went off almost instantly.

jakeyd: yo am i trippin or was michael flirting with me

richie-rich: ya he was dude

jakeyd: OH MY GOD RICH 

richie-rich: dude c h i l l

Rich smiled. Maybe staying at home wouldn’t be the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> wow spicy bis huh
> 
> don’t worry I swear I’m doing requests


End file.
